Green Flames
by blacktears
Summary: Erm..............Carrot, Chocolate and Gateau go after a Sorceress while Marron has to get Tira from a sorcerer....eventually Tira/Marron, but not yet. Don't know if the rating applies, but just to be safe...^_^
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Anyone think anything is mine? No? Didn't think so.....  
NOTE: My first Bakuretsu Hunters (Sorcerer Hunters, if you prefer) fic, so I'm just experimenting here. I doubt I got their characters perfect, but thats life, ne? This is only the first part, but since the plot is all set in my mind, have little doubt that I'll finish this. ^_^   
  
  
GREEN FLAMES  
  
  
Tira stood, her eyes wide in surprise as she suddenly found herself standing in the center of a very small circle of green and yellow flames that lept high over her head to caress the dark sky. What had happened? One minute she was almost cheerfully whipping the Sorcerer, Radicchio, fiercly for the injustices done to the people of countless villages, and the next she was surrounded by this odd fire! Tentively, the pink haired girl reached a hand out to feel the flame, but withdrew it quickly when the green fire did indeed burn her.   
"Shimatta," she muttered to herself, trying to decipher Radicchio's form through the flickering flames, but found herself unable to-she could see only hazy shadows that could be anything. "Oi!" she growled and muttered another curse, spinning around, to be sure that there was no way out-no she was surrounded.  
With a sigh, the young Bakuretsu Hunter closed her eyes, loathing the thought of talking to the hiretsukan who had trapped her in there, but seeing little option.  
"And whats the point of this, Radicchio?" She yelled loudly, her voice cracking slightly.  
"Point, my dear Tira?" The laughter-filled voice filtered back through the fire to Tira's ears. The flames-though silent-seemed to block some of the sounding coming between Tira's little cell and the outside world. "I'd think that obvious..."  
The pink haired girl sighed again, her eye concentrating on her whip, which was all too ineffectual a weapon just then. "A trap for the others; revenge;" She began to rattle off. "Hatred for the Church; simply a way to get rid of me..."  
There was laughter again. "All of the above!" Radicchio called back. "Now-to my fortress, Hunter?"  
Tira smirked-he couldn't just drag her along without lowering the walls-perhaps she had a chance to fight back. "Lower the walls then," She murmured.  
"No need, no need," Radicchio said cheerfully. "Just walk, the walls will happily follow-provided you go where I say,"  
"And how do I know where that is?" Tira replied, growing bored of the conversation. Talking to Sorcerers got tiresome so quickly.  
"You'll just have to guess. Now come, Tira, dear."   
Tira sighed and took a hesitant step in the direction his voice was coming from-the fire moved with her. Well, it looked like she wouldn't be fighting back anytime soon....  
  
Dota hovered in front of four Bakuretsu Hunters, a look of worry and regret replacing her normal cheery expression. Behind her, Big Mama's expression was a muted mirror of hers.  
"You want us to leave my SISTER in the hands of a SORCERER!!!!" Chocolate was shouting loudly, sneering, her red hair whipping around her face.  
"Well, no," Dota said, injecting her normal dose of cuteness into the words. "We don't, but theres this OTHER Sorceress whose just been AWFUL..." She trailed off at the anger that continued to build on Chocolate's face.  
"I'm sorry, Hunters," Big Mama spoke up calmly, "But Madam Carob has been using the people of Nyries as her test subjects in a set of heinous experiments trying to find immortality. She must be stopped and you must do it." Chocolate started to object again, but the purple haired woman wasn't finished. "Gateau, Chocolate and Carrot must go stop Madam Carob, but Marron may go rescue Tira."  
"Nani?!" Chocolate, far from pacified by this statement, shouted at her boss, clenching her fists in frustraition. "Iie!" Suddenly, the girl was aware of the stares that the other Hunters were giving her-Carrot from his seat, cross-legged on the ground; Gateau leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest and Marron standing calmly behind her, hands together in front of him. Each of them were staring at her slightly strangely. "I mean," the red head coughed. "Marron's great and all, and I know that this Sorceress must be stopped, but Tira IS my sister, and if you can only spare one of us, I want to go after her...."  
Big Mama shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry, Chocolate, but your needed with the others. Marron will go, and you may after Carob is taken care of." The large woman opened her eyes with an almost-glare that killed arguement. "Good luck." She murmured.  
Chocolate's mouth opened in a last protest, but Big Mama was gone. Dota floated a moment longer, troubled expresson still on her face as she studied the red head before her, then she too left without a further word.  
With a sigh, Chocolate turned to face Marron, who was studying her with his golden eyes. "I care about Tira too, and I am capable," he reminded her softly.  
Chocolate sighed. "I know," she said, looking down slightly. "It's just, she's my sister....."  
"Hey," Carrot said, getting up and grinning at her half-heartedly. "I know how you feel-I mean, if it were my little bro here...." Marron glanced at him with slight annoyance. "Heh, anyhow, we'll finish this Carob babe off quick and be back reall soon, k?"  
"I guess," Chocolate didn't sound anywhere near convinced, but Carrot continued rambling-he would have had she argued.  
"So, where's this Nyries we're s'possed to go to?" He asked, looking at his brother as though he'd know.  
"It's to the north," Gateau spoke up, surprising everyone there. He pushed himself off the wall. "I passed through it a while ago-I know the way there."  
"Great!" Carrot said cheerfully. "So, you know if there are any pretty girls there?" A hopeful gleam appeared in his eye as he asked.  
"Darling!" Chocolate said, though it sounded forced and out of habit. "I don't see why you chase girls when you could have me anytime you want..." she smacked him on his head.  
"Itai!" Carrot pulled away, glaring at her.  
Marron sighed, blocking out his brother and Chocolate's little spat with practiced ease as his eyes found the wide lake not far away-and the fortress of the sorcerer Radacchio that was situated on the other side of it. He wondered if Tira was all right, or if his rescue attempt was bound to be futile. 


	2. II

Note: damn, this part way sucks.....it's short, boring and pointless-but it's a transition segment so I'll forgive it. for now. Don't tell me that it's short, boring and pointless cause I know, k? k.  
  
  
Tira sat in her small, circular prison, staring at the green fire with a stoney expression. The fire didn't really burn off of anything, it didn't scorch the ground that it sprang from, but if the young Hunter got close enough to it, it WOULD burn HER (as evident by several red welts on her hands and slightly tinged hair).  
  
She sighed, trying to find a more comfortable position, but that wasn't really possible. The prison was so small, she could barely sit, with her knees pulled up against her chest. She couldn't lean back because of the fire, so she just rested her head against her knees and TRIED to relax....  
  
"WHAT?!" Radicchio's voice filtered through the silent flames, shattering the pink haired girl's illusion of peace. She glanced up wearily, wondering what the Sorcerer was shouting about, and hoping that it was something very bad-and ulitmatly painful-for him.  
  
The flames in front of her parted to reveal the furious man, his chubby face redder than usual. "I thought you were an IMPORTANT Hunter?!"  
  
Tira bristled at the insinuation. "I am." she hissed, even though part of her warned her that she shouldn't reply.  
  
"Oh?!" the man yelled, spittle flying from his mouth. Tira flinched away from it, though it probably looked more like she was trying to escape his wrath, and waited for him to start foaming at the mouth. She fingered her whip with one hand, wishing now that she hadn't opted to sit down. She shifted slightly, readying herself to attack. "I don't think so," the man said, obviously taking her movements for what they were. The flames spurng back into place, though the Sorcerer continued talking outside her circle.  
  
"If you're so important, then why would only one of your fellows follow you?!!" he was shouting as Tira slumped back into her previous position. It took a moment for the words to reach her brain....only one Hunter coming after her? "Unless," Radicchio mused out loud, his voice growing fainter as he moved away from Tira's circle of flames. "It's an ambush, and the others are coming some other way...."  
  
Tira sighed and let her head collapse back onto her knees, ideas of her own forming in her head.....  
  
~*~  
  
Marron trudged through Igrond forest, feeling-and looking a little dishevelled. His long black hair, usually straight and impeccable, was tousled and had a few dry leaves stuck in it; his white robes were dirty and had several burrs clinging to them. He sighed, putting a hand out to lean on a pile off moss, as his eyes drifted up to the large tower that were at the top of the hill that he was currently climbing. He felt as though he was being watched......the sorcerer knew he was coming?  
  
With a sigh, the mage lowered his head and continued his climb onward.  
  
~*~  
  
Chocolate grumbled as she marched purposefully into the small town of Nyries, her eyes and manner discouraging any of the few townspeople from approaching her.  
  
A safe distance behind the Misu girl, Carrot and Gateau walked. "She's really pissed, this time," Carrot murmured softly enough that the enraged girl wouldn't hear him, his eyes flickering around the streets for any signs of pretty girls as he did so. Unfortuantly for him, the only citizens that he saw were old and flabby-NOT what he wanted...  
  
Gateau nodded. "I almost feel sorry for Madam Carob," he answered truthfully, as they continued further into the quiet town. 


End file.
